You'll Always Be My Thunder
by TheTuneEndsTooSoonForUsAll
Summary: A James and Lily OneShot Songfic to the song 'Thunder'. Hope you like it!


Thunder

* * *

James stared blankly out the window, wonder what he did to deserve the torture. This was a blank contrast to how he had been just a few moments before.

As always, he had been eagerly anticipating the upcoming semester, but this year's visit brought with it something even more wonderful; Lily Evans.

* * *

Today is a winding road

That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa

Today in the blink of an eye

I'm holding on to something and I do not know why I tried

* * *

She had been to the school since first year, yes. James almost smiled, remembering those years. She was that annoying kid who acted like she knew everything, and essentially did, but was incredibly obnoxious about it. She was a scrawny little girl, whose pigtails were never even, and whose freckles contrasted sharply with her pale skin.

Then, in third year, hormones kicked in. Girls transformed overnight from those icky creatures with cooties and girly germs to magnificent goddesses. Well, maybe not Goddesses, but definitely something that interested the male third years just as much. And James took notice of Lily. And the other girls. At this point, they were divided into two categories, hot or not, and all the girls were the same as all the other girls in their respective category. But Lily was defiantly on the hot list.

Then, in fifth year, James realized something. Lily Evans was cool. He discovered that, despite rumors that she was a goodie-two-shoes, she read 'outside' books in class, doodled in the margins of her notes, and spent the lunch before a test cramming. While these observations weren't amazing, they proved that she was just like everyone else. He discovered, while in detention, that Lily had once attacked a Slytherin a year above them for insulting her family. And put him in the hospital wing for a good two weeks. She was right there with him, but the fact that they had come out even was cool enough.

James had always found something incredibly sexy about a girl who could kick ass. Even his.

So that year, he did what he knew how to do best (well, except maybe for playing Quiddich): He turned on the charm.

* * *

I tried to read between the lines

I tried to look in your eyes

I want a simple explanation; what Im feeling inside

I gotta find a way out

Maybe theres a way out

* * *

"_My beautiful Lily-Bean, my exquisite flower, will you grace me with your presence at Hogsmede next weekend?" James drawled, perching himself on her desk._

"_At least you asked this time." Lily commented coolly._

_James brightened. "So you'll go?" He asked excitedly._

"_Not on your life." Her penetrating green gaze had never left the page of the book, though James noted that her eyes had stopped moving along the rows of letters. A frown tugged at her lips; she was pissed off at being interrupted._

"_Well bugger. Now I have no one to give these to." He brandished a bouquet of flowers he had produced from midair._

"_If it's chocolates I already have some, if it's flowers I don't want them, and if it's jewelry you can go sell it and buy yourself a life with the money." Her eyes never moved._

"_Your wit boggles my mind. Though, jewelry is a good idea, don't you thing, Padfoot?" James asked his friend, who had recently arrived on the scene._

"_A bit on the expensive side, but yeah."_

"_I still won't go out with you, Potter. I am right here, you know."

* * *

_

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer

Do you know you're unlike any other?

You'll always be my thunder, and I said

Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors

I don't wanna ever love another

You'll always be my thunder

So bring on the rain

And bring on the thunder

* * *

And so it had continued, all through fifth year. James remembered returning to the privacy of his house, and brooding in various locations for about a week. He was only cheered by visits from Sirius, who rented a flat nearby and had just purchased a brand-new, flying motorbike. ("Much more reliable than one of those flimsy brooms.")

But then he had received a telephone call.

* * *

Today is a winding road

Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know, whoa

Today I'm on my own

I cant move a muscle and I cant pick up the phone, I don't know

And now I'm itching for the tall grass

And longing for the breeze

I need to step outside, just to see if I can breathe

I gotta find a way out

Maybe there's a way out

* * *

_The phone rang. Neither of his parents were home, so James got up with a sigh, and plodded downstairs to the only phone in the house._

"_Hello?" He asked, his voice dull and bored. He thought he had the phone right, but he didn't really care._

"_Hello?" The female voice on the other line asked. James instantly sat up straighter, recognizing the tone. "It's Lily Evans, you know, from school."_

"_Lily, I know who you are. Why are you calling?" It came out sharper than he intended._

"_Sorry, It's just-" Her voice hitched, and for once, James detected a hint of sadness in her voice. "Petunia went and got engaged, and Mum and Dad feel bad for 'neglecting' her all these years so they're taking her and her God awful fiancée to the Bahamas, and they can't afford to take me, too, and Petunia doesn't really want me to go anyways, and now I'm babbling and-" She broke off with a snuffle, and James heard a rustling on the other side._

"_Lily, what's the matter?" James had no idea what she was talking about._

"_Oh never mind, I'll try Julie again."_

"_No, wait, Lily-" James ran a hand through his hair, torn between wondering who Petunia was and wanting to comfort her over the phone._

"_Yeah?"_

"_It's okay, just calm down and tell me why you called." It didn't sound very reassuring to James, but it worked._

"_My family minus myself is going to the Bahamas, and I need to stay with a friend, and no one else whose phone number I had could take me in for the entire summer on such short notice, so I thought I'd try you."_

_James beamed. A grin spread across his face. "You can come over Lily. Really, I'm sure Mum and Dad won't mind."_

_Lily let out a relieved sigh. "I'll floo over in a few minutes, okay?"_

"_Great."_

"_So I'll see you in a few?"_

"_Yeah."_

_She hung up, and James instantly burst into action. He ran up to the guest bedroom, and made sure that everything was in place. He carefully removed some embarrassing photos from on top of the dresser, and stuffed the under the bed. He opened the curtains, something he vaguely remembered his mother doing whenever they had company staying in the room._

_He checked the guest bathroom for towels, felt very silly and very womanish, and then sat by the fireplace nibbling nervously on a thumbnail. What if it was all a joke? What if Lily and her friends were just playing some cruel prank on him?_

_It'd just be karma. A voice inside of him laughed._

_After a few more moments of frenzied thoughts, there came a "Whooosh!" from the fireplace, and Lily Evan stumbled into his living room, leaving a trail of ash after her. James caught her before she fell into the coffee table, and crushed her in a hug. She instantly started going on about short notice, thank you's, and making messes out of the living room carpet. James just laughed.

* * *

_

James chuckled cynically at the memory. He had been so happy then. If only he could have seen himself now.

He remembered the summer. Like a slideshow, he saw her, diving into his neighbor's swimming pool while they were in Greece on vacation, her frustrated face as she stared at the game board, unsure of how she could have lost for the fifth time in a row, and her joking anger when James confessed to have cheated. He saw them, sitting under the bright umbrellas in the Muggle ice cream parlor, each licking enormous cones. He saw her at the beach, her hair stringy from the salt water, and her arms crossed in false crossness over a bathing suit that was just a bit too small, though James didn't mind in the least.

* * *

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer

Do you know you're unlike any other?

You'll always be my thunder, and I said

Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors

I don't wanna ever love another

You'll always be my thunder

So bring on the rain

And bring on the thunder

* * *

But then, after only a short month, her parents had called, saying they had returned home. Lily parted, promising James that she would meet him at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, in a month's time, when their sixth year would begin.

James had rushed through packing, tugged his Muggle sweater on backwards, got egg yolk on said sweater, rushed out of the car, almost forgetting to hug his Dad and give his Mother a kiss on the cheek.

He slipped through the barrier, and sat at the spot they had arranged to meet at. He checked his watch, and realized that the train didn't leave for another half hour. Impatient and slightly disgusted by his obsession with Lily, he sat on his trunk and waited.

After ten minutes his naisl were bitten down to the quick. After another five, Remus, Sirius, and Peter joined him, laughing, teasing and joking about each other's summer. In another ten minutes they made him get up and get on the train. James had no intention of leaving. He scoured the compartments, up and down the train, until he stumbled upon one containing several girls he recognized at Lily's companions.

* * *

_About to inquire as to her location, he heard his own name, and paused, listening. Absently, he crouched down, and placed a handful of coins on the ground._

"…_that prat."_

"_What a cad that James guy is. Asking her out all the time and stuff. I always thought he was creepy."_

"_You know, he called her while she was looking for a place to stay, and invited her over for the summer and stuff. Guilt-talked her into staying with him."_

"_Ew, how weird."_

"_I know."_

_"He must hae done something to her!_ _So that's why she was so down this morning, poor thing."_

_Just then, a shadow crossed over his face. "Oh, hello James!" Lily's bright face smiling down on him, with those twinkling green eyes, was more than her could take._

"_Just spilled my coins." He muttered, scooping up the coins, and stuffing them in his pocket, and traipsing back down the hall, like a dog with it's tail between it's legs. Vaguely, he heard her calling his name, but he ignored her.

* * *

_

Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope

I'm wrapped up in vines

I think I'll make it out but you just gotta give me time

Strike me down with lightning

Let me feel you in my veins

I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain

* * *

That's how he got here. Sirius, Remus, and Peter all sat on the opposite bench in their compartment, shooting furtive glances at each other and James. "Will you stop it?" He snapped, glaring at them.

"What?" Peter boldly asked.

"Acting as though I'm a bomb about to blow!" James shouted. "Say something!" He waved a hand, a rough gesture of invitation.

"So how 'bout them Chudley Cannons?" Sirius asked the still compartment.

"Still sucking toes." Remus replied.

James sighed. "Forget it."

* * *

Today is a winding road

That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa

* * *

The compartment slid open. "Hullo all. Might I please I have a private conversation with James?"

Unable to quietly exit a room, Sirius stood up, said, "That's our cue, guys," thumped James on the shoulder, and exited, with a more quiet Remus and Peter puttering behind. The compartment slid shut again.

"Hey." Lily sat on the seat opposite James, perching on the very edge of the cushioned seat, as though it would collapse if she sat on it properly. "I know you were eavesdropping."

"Was not. My change fell out of my pocket, and I bent to pick it up."

Lily surprised him by saying, "Bullshit, James. That's the oldest trick in the book."

Expecting a lecture, James grunted in response. It was clear that the summer hadn't meant anything to her. He didn't meet her eyes.

"Look, James, they told me what they said."

"You mean what you said." His tone was a chilling dementor's touch.

Lily shook her head. "I didn't say any of that. None it."

"Really. Then why do they think that I raped you?"

Lily sighed. "Julie called the day I got back, asking if I had found a place to stay and everything, and I told her I had stayed with you. She kept saying things like, 'Oh you poor thing' and 'what a bastard he is' and I didn't figure out what she must have thought until after she hung up."

The compartment was silent for a moment.

"You can give me veritiserium if you want." Lily offered. "I promise I'm telling the truth."

"I trust you." James said, finally bring his eyes up to meet hers.

Lily smiled. "So, we're good? We're friends?"

James decided to take a risk. Later, he would think that, it was bad timing, but it seemed good at the time.

"Do you want to be friends?"

Lily's face fell, and her eyes widened. "Do you?"

James stood up, and moved to the seat next to her, steadying himself as the train lurched. "No." He replied, and kissed her.

The kiss was a question. It was hesitant and soft. James was waiting for Lily's answer, smoothing her hair behind her ears, and cupping her neck in his palm. Lily smiled against his lips, maneuvered her arms between their bodies, and around his neck, to brush her fingers through his hair.

And the rest, they say, is history.

* * *

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer

Do you know you're unlike any other?

You'll always be my thunder, and I said

Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors

I don't wanna ever love another

You'll always be my thunder

So bring on the rain

And bring on the thunder

* * *

I know the ending kind of really sucks a lot. Actually, I think the whole thing is rather lame and cheesy, with scattered good bits, but whatever.

The song is "Thunder" My Boys Like Girls. It's really a sweet song.

Thanks for reading!

Love,

The Tune Ends Too Soon For Us All


End file.
